Nothing Else Matters
by sealmyheart
Summary: Christian Grey is a college boy from a wealthy family. As his family always goes to the country club, he meets Anastasia Steele. A underprivileged girl that comes from a low-class family. Instant desire sparks a love affair only made more reckless by their parents, trying to keep them apart.
1. Different Lifestyles

**A/N: Okay, recently I had this story idea and just decided to publish it. Yes, I'm going to continue Wicked Game. But I really hope you like this story. **

* * *

I hate going to these stupid things, the brunches at the country club that my parents drag me to all the time. When I'm home from college for the summer, I'll like to spend my time away from snotty rich people.

My brother and I pull up behind my father's car and the valet takes my keys. Grace, my mother, comes flying over to fix Elliot and I's suits. I hate when she does this. We all go inside and while we're walking, Mia is trying to make my dark cooper curls stay in place. But suddenly, I bump into something, not seeing where I was walking. And I hear plates and silverware fall to the floor.

I look down to see a brunette girl frantically hurrying, trying to pick up all the plates. My mother raised a gentleman, so I bend down to help her. She stares up when I hand her a plate and I get lost in her big blue eyes. I observe her and I become quite please by her. She has this beauty and serenity to her.

"It's fine, sir. You don't need to help me." she pleas, shaking her head.

"I want to." I say, giving her a reassuring smile. We both finish placing the plates on the tray and raise up from the ground. I tower over her as she's very petite. Her uniform is a ugly, black dress and her long hair is in a ponytail.

"Thank you." She smiles, nodding her head.

"What's your name?" I ask and she's surprised by my question.

"Uh, it's Anastasia." she answers, turning her head to find some man walking towards us.

"Anastasia." I repeat.

"Miss. Steele, what are you doing just standing here. Get to work!" The man yells at her, making her jump.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson." She runs past me, back into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Mr. Grey?" he questions, I stare at him and nod. I walk into the banquet room and sit next to Elliot.

As brunch begins, I see Anastasia again and she's going around the room, placing food in front of people. I stare at her face and she looks absolutely miserable. Finally, she arrives at our table and serves my family and I. We share a look and I smile at her. Anastasia grins and looks down.

Two hours later, my parents still remain at the club chatting with the socialites. Elliot and I decide to leave, walking out to the valet. That's where I see Anastasia sitting outside, resting her chin on her hands. She's changed into a short, simple baby blue lace dress and her hair falling down her back. My car pulls up and I look back at her.

"Want a ride?" I ask and her eyes widen. Elliot stares at me in shock also.

"Uh, you don't need to." she replies, looking down.

"Come on." I cock my head to the side, encouraging her to come.

She bites her lip and stands up. Elliot climbs in the back of the convertible and she sits down in the front. I cruise out of the country club and drive down a deserted street. She starts becoming comfortable and her hand wanders out the window, letting it fly through the wind. I turn to look at her and she's smiling. Her dress begins flying up and I catch a look at her long, beautiful legs. She catches her dress and pulls it down. Ana catches my gaze and bites her lip. I look at her, she's perfect.

We pull up to a small, white house with a blue pickup truck parked on the driveway. A tire swing is tied to the tree in front of the home. Ana fixes her hair and pulls in aside on her right shoulder.

"Thank you for the ride." she says, smiling.

"No problem. I'll see you around." I reply, nodding my head.

"Maybe." Ana murmurs, opening the door.

"My name's Christian." I state, realizing I never mention it. She turns to me and bites her lip.

"I know." she sighs, backing away from the car. "Bye, Christian."

"Bye, Anastasia." I mutter and she smiles. I watch her walk up to her house and close the door behind her. Elliot jumps into the front seat and stares at me.

"Okay, care to explain what the hell was that?" he asks, raising his one eyebrow.

"I don't know." I shrug, pulling away from the house.

"Oh, God. Don't tell me you're going to go after her?" Elliot pleas, shaking his head.

"I just got a feeling about her." I explain, looking at him.

"Do you realize where she lives and works? Mom and Dad will never approve of her." he voices and I roll my eyes.

"Who cares."

"I'm just warning you." Elliot murmurs and I continue driving.

**Ana's POV**

I shut the door behind me and try to process what happened. Christian Grey drove me home and I have no idea why. I hear clutter and noise coming from the kitchen, so I follow it. Carla, my Mother is preparing dinner and is clearly frustrated while doing so. Ray, my Father is seated at the kitchen table and is fixing his fishing pole.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was work?" Carla asks, while stirring the pot with pasta.

"Horrible as always." I reply, opening the fridge and reaching for a bottle of water. "You going out fishing, Dad?"

"Yeah, want to join me?" he questions, finally looking up at me. I shake my head and take a sip of my drink.

"Maybe next time. I was planning on catching up on my reading." I state, leaning against the counter. My Mom rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You're always reading. Why don't you hang out with some friends?" Carla suggests and I scrunch my nose in annoyance.

"Kate ditched me for her rich and popular friends. Plus, Lilly is out of town visiting her grandmother." I explain.

"Oh, honey. How about you go out and meet new people?" she mutters and I cross my arms.

"Mom, can we please just drop the subject?" I beg and Carla nods. "Thank you. Now, I'll be in my room." I exit the kitchen and go upstairs. On my way to my bedroom, I pass my younger brother Jeremy's room. When this summer ends, I'll be gone away at college and I might miss my brother.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I ask, knocking on his door. He's seated at his desk, on his computer.

"I'm catching a movie with Sam." he answers, turning his head. It's freaky how exactly we look alike as we both have brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh." I whisper, leaning against his door frame.

"Why? Did you want to do something?" Jeremy questions and I shake my head.

"No, no, it's okay. Have fun." I smile and close his door. My brother that is only two years younger then me has plans for the night and while I'll be home, doing absolutely nothing. I make it into my bedroom and collapse onto my bed.

My life has always been like this, nothing but plain and simple. I've grown up in this house my whole life, my parents tried to afford a bigger house, but never could. Ray used to be a marine but retired when I was born. Now, his job is a construction worker with low pay. Carla waitresses down at the the local diner every night and could never find a better job. She never finished college as she became pregnant with me in her second year.

The one thing I always knew growing up though was that I was trash. Every where I went, I was treated differently and received many disgusted stares. Nobody likes a family when the mother got pregnant out of wedlock and that lives in a rundown home. And I've learned to deal with it and try to move past it. But sometimes it hurts more then I like to admit.

"Hey, Ana. Can you drive me to the movies?" Jeremy asks, peeking his head into my room. I nod and grab my black sweater. We both run downstairs and walk outside. I climb into the driver's seat and Jeremy settles into the passenger seat.

"What movie are you seeing?" I question, pulling out of the driveway.

"I don't know, some movie about zombies." he states and I nod. The drive to the movies doesn't take long and I pull up. "Thanks, Ana. Sam's Mom will drive me home."

"Okay." Jeremy jumps out and I watch him run over to Sam. As I'm ready to pull away, I see Christian entering the movies with a bunch of guys and girls. His arm is wrapped around a blonde girl and he's laughing at something. Christian's eyes gaze around and I see him look my way. He smiles and nods his head towards me. I don't do anything and speed out of the parking lot.

I arrive back home and run upstairs. Why would he even look at me? I'm nothing. My parents scream my name, saying dinner's ready. I join them at the dinner table and prepare my plate. Ray sits at the head of the table, while Carla and I sit across from one another.

"That was nice of you, driving Jeremy." My Mom mutters, cutting into her chicken.

"Mhmm." I reply, taking a sip of my water.

"So tell me, how was working the brunch?" she asks, wiping her mouth with the napkin. I shrug and mix my food around.

"Fine." I murmur.

"Who drove you home today? Because when you pulled up, I only saw the nice Ferrari." Ray comments, placing his arms on the table. What will he say if I tell him? That I shouldn't be associated with people like _him_. My father hates rich people, he always despised them.

"Uh, Christian Grey." I whisper, hoping he didn't hear me. But when I hear his fork scrape his plate, he definitely heard me.

"Why would a boy like him drive a girl like you home?" he says, his voice nasty and rude. I look down, biting my lip.

"Raymond!" Carla yells, slapping his shoulder. "Why would you say something like that?"

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" Ray asks, shrugging his shoulders. "And I don't want you seeing that boy, he'll cause you nothing but trouble. You understand?" I continue looking down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"May I be excuse?" I mumble.

"Ana, sweetheart-" My Mother starts.

"Please." I plea and she nods. I push the chair back and run upstairs. When I shut my bedroom door, I can hear the yelling from downstairs. Ray maybe cruel sometimes, but he always tells the honest truth. No matter if it will bite you in the ass. I look out my window and watch the night sky. I can't take the screaming and yelling anymore. So I decide to sneak out and go for a much needed walk. I change out of my dress into my ripped jean shorts and put on a black t-shirt with a cardigan sweater. Not looking back, I climb out and begin my walk.


	2. Coffee and Chaos

**A/N: I decided to post the second chapter, which is longer. Oh, and I forgot to thank SmileRose for all her help! She's the best. Now, please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe she just sped off, like she didn't even know who I was. Yes, today was the first time I actually talked to her or seen her. But that doesn't excuse her to dismiss me like that. Right now, I'm not even feeling the movies. I ditch everyone and get into my car.

Silence becomes my car and I only have my thoughts, _of her_. So I decide just to drive down her block, just to see she got home safe. I'm such a loser. My headlights shine bright down her street and I spot a person walking. As I get closer, the figure is a girl and I think it's Ana.

She's changed into something different, I like it. I slow down and follow behind her. The boots she's wearing pound against the pavement, like she's trying to let out frustration. Suddenly, she stops and turns around. Ana walks towards my car and I roll down my window.

"Hi." I say as she bends down, now only seeing her face.

"Why are you following me?" she asks, raising her left eyebrow.

"I wasn't, it's a shortcut to my house." I lie, wanting to punch myself right now. Ana squints her eyes, tilting her head.

"No, it isn't." Ana voices, shaking her head.

"How do you know?" I challenge her and she rolls her eyes.

"Because the wealthy part of town is the opposite way." she states, pointing in the other direction.

"Oh, uh-" I stutter, not knowing what to say now.

"So why were you following me?" Ana asks, a smirk gracing her face.

"Well, you intrigue me." I murmur and her eyes widen.

"What?"

"It's your eyes, they pull me in." I explain and she starts laughing.

"Wow, okay. I'm going to leave now." Ana states, backing away. Shit, shit, shit. I don't want her to leave already.

"Do you want to get coffee with me?" I call out and she turns back towards me.

"You, Christian Grey wants to have coffee with me?" she questions, pointing to herself.

"Yes." I answer, smirking.

"Why?" Ana continues, crossing her arms.

"Because I like you." I reply and she shakes her head.

"You don't even know who I am." she states.

"But I want to get to know you."

"I'm having a hard time believing you."

"Good." I murmur and she smiles. "So how about that coffee?"

I park my car in front of the local cafe and shut off the engine. Ana is already climbing out of the car and I follow after her. I can't believe she gave in, I really thought she would blow me off. As we enter inside, it's deserted. Thank God.

"How about you choose the table and I'll get the drinks." I state and she looks at me.

"Actually, I prefer some tea please." Ana murmurs and I nod.

"Alright." I walk towards the front counter and Ana goes to the booth, all the way in the back. It only takes ten minutes to prepare and I retrieve our drinks. As I'm walking towards her, I find her daydreaming about something.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I ask, placing her tea in front of her. She gazes up and I immediately get lost in her baby blues.

"Uh, it's nothing." she replies, pulling the tea closer to her. "Thank you." I nod, sliding in the seat in front of her.

"So." I start and she bites her lip.

"I'm not really that good at expressing myself." Ana voices, shrugging her shoulders.

"Me either." I mutter and she raises her one eyebrow.

"Liar." she whispers and I drop my mouth open.

"What? It's true." I state and she shakes her head.

"Your Seattle's Golden Boy, you're good at everything." Ana explains, tracing her finger around the tea cup.

"That's what you think." I voice, bitterly. She sighs.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just you're the first person from the wealthy side of Seattle to talk to me." she reveals and I look at her.

"You can't be serious." I murmur and she shrugs.

"Deadly." Ana mumbles, staring out into the empty place. I watch as her eyes scan the shelves of books and she smiles softly.

"You like novels?" I ask, wanting to get to know her more. Ana gazes back at me and nods.

"I love books." she states.

"Why?"

"Because I like that the moment you open one and sink into it you can escape from the world, into a story that's way more interesting then mine will ever be." Ana explains and I admire her honesty.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." I say, taking a sip of my coffee. She shrugs and bites her lip.

"What do you like to do?" she questions, placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I like to sail."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm out there on the water, I'm free. It's just me and the boat on the endless ocean. And I'm all alone." I state and she looks at me, like she's staring into my soul.

"You like being alone?" Ana asks.

"Most of my life I've felt alone, even when I was with people. So I've grown used to it." I explain and she nods.

"What about your future? What do you want to do?"

"My parents want me to become a lawyer, like my father. So that's why I'm studying at Harvard Law School." I voice and she squints her eyes, like she's trying to figure out what to say next.

"I didn't ask what your parents want. What do you want?" she questions, crossing her arms.

"To become a businessman and change the world." I mutter, realizing that Ana's the first person to actually ask me what I want.

"Then why don't you go and do that?"

"It's not that easy." I warn her, shaking my head. She looks down, playing with her fingers. "What about you?" Ana snaps her head up and raises her left eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." I chuckle and she laughs.

"Well, I want to travel the world."

"Mind if I join?" I tease and she smiles.

"If you can keep up." We both join in a laugh.

"So explain to me why you sped off when you saw me at the movies." I say and her eyes widen, her cheeks become red.

"Uh, um, you make me nervous." Ana whispers and I chuckle.

"Me, Christian Grey, makes you nervous?"

"Oh, shut up!" she snaps, giggling. Our eyes connect and it becomes silent. But she turns away, biting her lip. "I saw you with that girl, you had your arm around her. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What, Lucy?" Ana nods and I shake my head. "No, she's not."

"Oh."

"So why were you walking all by yourself tonight?" I ask and she sighs.

"It's just something I do to clear my head."

"Yeah, but at night? It's very dangerous." I warn and Ana shrugs.

"It's my parents, they drive me crazy."

"Why is that?"

"Do you ever feel like you have the best intentions but you're just making one mistake after another?" Ana states, staring into my gray eyes. "Well, that's my relationship with my parents."

"Same." I mutter and she smiles softly. Suddenly, I hear commotion outside and see guys fighting. I spot Elliot out there and jump out of the booth. Ana joins me and her eyes widen.

"I think that's my brother." We both run outside and see both of our brothers fighting. Ana steps through and runs to her brother, laying on the ground bleeding. Elliot's still standing, his hand still in a fist.

"What the hell, Elliot?" I yell, pushing him back.

"He's trash, he deserved it." he states and I shake my head. "And way to go brother, trying to get with the sister." Ana tends to her brother and looks back at me. Her face becomes broken and she helps her brother stand.

"Did you plan this?" Ana asks, staring at me.

"It's not what you think." I reply and she rolls her eyes.

"I thought you were different." she whispers.

"Ana." I plea and she shakes her head. She begins walking with her bruised brother and is having trouble. "Let me help you." I step forward, reaching out. But she stares at me, giving me a deadly look.

"I don't need your help. Your brother obviously has done enough." Ana disappears down the street with her brother and I'm left with Elliot. I look at him and shake my head.

"What?" he yells, raising his hands.

"Way to go, brother. Not only did you make a fool of yourself, but Mom and Dad are going to kill you. And I swear to God, I hope they burn you."

"Come on, Christian. Why are you acting like this? Usually you're on my side."

"It's different now, Elliot. You ruined the chance I had with Ana." I mutter, starting to pace back and forth. He steps forward, with a frown on his face.

"Christian, I'm sorry." he apologizes and I stare at him.

"No, don't. Just don't talk to me because as of right now, you're not even my brother." I voice, pushing past him. Of course, something or someone has to ruin everything that was starting to go great for me.

**Ana's POV**

Jeremy and I make it to a bench, where he settles down. I pull out my cell phone and dial my Mother's number. If I called Ray, he would come out with a gun and search for Elliot. Carla answers on the second ring and I hear her grab her keys, saying she'll be here in five minutes. I hang up and turn to Jeremy. He looks horrible, his lip and nose all bloody, I see his right eye turning black.

"What happened, Jeremy?" I ask, sitting next to him. He looks down and shrugs.

"Elliot was yelling things at me, like he always does and I've learned to ignore him. But then he started saying stuff about you and what his brother is going to do to you. So I snapped and attacked him." Jeremy explains and I raise my left eyebrow.

"What was Elliot saying about me?"

"You don't want to know, Ana." he pleas and I shake my head.

"Tell me, Jeremy."

"He said that, Christian is going to prove how trashy you really are. Elliot said you were a slut and tease. That you're nothing but a joke." I look into Jeremy's eyes as he tells me what he said.

"You didn't have to fight for me, Jer." I say, patting his back.

"I had to, you're my sister. No one should say those things about you."

"Thanks, Jer." We both give each other a hug, but Jeremy groans and I back away. "Sorry." Suddenly, the blue pickup truck pulls up and Carla jumps out.

"Are you two okay?" She runs to us and inspects Jeremy. "My baby."

"I'm fine, Mom." he mutters, turning his head away from her.

"No, you're not okay. Who did this to you?" Carla asks, staring at me and I look down. "Was it Christian Grey?"

"No, Mom. Just drop it, okay?" Jeremy begs and she nods.

"Alright, let's just get you two home." My Mom and I help Jeremy into the truck. As we're driving down the street, I watch Christian going to his car. He's look down and beat. His head turns and our eyes connect. I can't look at him, not after what his brother has down. So I bite my lip and shake my head. Christian stands there broken and confused.

When I was talking to him, he seemed different from the others. It's like we understood each other and said stuff we never told anyone. I was actually starting to have feelings for him, but now everything changed.


	3. Just A Kiss

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! Here's the third chapter and I hope you like it. Also, I made a pinterest page for this story and the link is on my profile. So thanks again and enjoy! **

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I pull up on my driveway and cut the engine. If I enter inside those doors, my parents are going to ask me endless questions. So I decide to get it over with and get out of my car. I walk towards my house and push the doors open. My ears start ringing from the yelling and screaming.

"How can you be so stupid and irresponsible, Elliot?" Carrick yells.

"We raised you better then this, to not get into fights." Grace adds, with a hint of anger in her voice. I try to tip toe upstairs but my mother catches me. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, where have you been?" I sigh and join them in the living room. Elliot is sitting on the couch, looking worse from earlier. My father is standing over him and Grace pulls me into the room.

"I was out with friends." I lie, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't lie to us. Elliot said you were with that Anastasia girl that works at the country club." Grace states and I shoot daggers at Elliot. Why in the hell would he tell Mom and Dad?

"So what?" I ask, crossing my arms. Carrick walks across the room and stands next to Grace.

"She's not good enough for you, you deserve some one better." he states and I roll my eyes.

"I like her just the way she is and I'm going to continue seeing her." I voice and my parents look at me.

"Christian." Grace mutters, patting my shoulders.

"No, and you shouldn't be focusing on me right now. Elliot's the one that got in a fight, I've done nothing this time." I explain and they both nod.

"You're right. I'm happy to see you better, Christian. I just pray you continue like this, we can't have a repeat of last year. Thank God no one found out about it." she says, folding her hands.

"I agree with your Mother. You've made quite the improvement." Carrick comments and I put my hands in my pockets.

"Thanks. Now, may I be dismissed?" Grace nods and I leave the room. I run upstairs and go to my room.

My parents are wrong about Ana. She's a sweet, compassionate, beautiful woman and sparked something in me. But tonight, she looked at me with such hatred and sadness. When Ana said, she thought I was different, I have no idea what she meant by that. Though in a way, I've disappointed her. Elliot made her believe I planned the whole coffee thing with her, which I didn't.

I just wish I can have second chance with her and explain everything. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to prove to her that I am different and I'm going to steal her heart.

**Ana's POV**

The three of us had to be super quiet entering inside the house. If Ray caught us, he would bury us into the ground. Carla brought Jeremy into the kitchen, to tend to his cuts. I jog upstairs and go into my room.

Today has been the longest day of my life, just because of Christian Grey. He's always had my attention even before today. I would always work brunch when his family would decide to come. Him and his family would walk around the room like they own the place. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did.

Christian would have everyone interested in what he had to say, especially the ladies. Every time he would leave, a girl would be on his arm. I wasn't jealous or anything...okay maybe a little. But today was the day he actually noticed me and it made my heart race for the first time.

When we had coffee tonight, I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach the whole time. As I would talk, he always kept his eyes on me, never losing contact. It made me open up to him more and feel connected with him. I could tell he was different from the others. Christian wasn't arrogant or rude, he was warm and nice. He gave me this desire to get to know him more and feelings I've never experienced before. It's just disappointing when someone lets you down and makes you feel like a fool.

I just want this night to be over, so I decide to go to bed. My pajamas are already placed on my bed, so I change into my gray tank top with red and white plaid shorts. After I place my hair into a messy bun, there's a knock at my door. When I open it, my mother stands there with a broken smile.

"Are you okay?" she asks, placing a piece of my loose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I mutter and she nods.

"What you did tonight, for you brother... I'm very proud of you." Carla voices, stroking my cheek. I shrug and bite my lip. "Well, I just wanted to check on you and say goodnight."

"Night, Mom." I whisper and she kisses my forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." She turns around and heads to her bedroom. I shut my door and fall onto my full size bed. My Mother can be so sweet and loving during these times. I have no idea what I would do without her.

The lamp on my nightstand brightens the room and I reach over to turn it off. As I try to get comfortable in my bed, I hear something hit my window. I lean up in my bed and push the covers off, hearing the noise again. What the hell? I sigh and get up to look outside. My gasp does not even express at how shocked I am. I open my window and squint my eyes.

"Christian? What the hell are you doing here?" I quietly yell, my head outside the window.

"I needed to talk to you, after everything that happened." he states, staring up at me. Christian looks different as he's not in lavishing clothing. He's wearing black sweatpants that hang deliciously low at his hips with a long gray t-shirt.

"Haven't I made it clear? I don't want to talk to you." I mutter, shaking my head.

"Please, Ana. Just, just let me explain my side of the story." Christian pleas and I roll my eyes.

"Why should I?" I ask, raising my one eyebrow.

"Because don't deny that tonight you felt something between us. Something you've probably never felt with anyone." he explains, crossing his arms. I sigh and look down, biting my lip. How could he possibly know that?

"Fine, you have five minutes." I whisper.

"Thank you." Christian says, sincerely. "Tonight, I had nothing to do with Elliot beating up your brother. He wanted to hurt you by lying, saying it was all a plan for me to seduce you. Which it wasn't, because I really like you. And I have these feelings and they won't go away." I look at him and my heart begins beating rapidly. "My brother is just an asshole and I'm so sorry, Ana."

"This is my fault." I murmur and he shakes his head.

"No, Ana." I nod.

"It is. Jeremy wouldn't be hurt right now and you and your brother wouldn't be on the outs. All this happened because of me." I state, feeling horrible at the moment.

"Don't say that, Ana." Christian pleas and I shrug. I want to believe that he's telling the truth and my guts saying I should. Might as well give into it.

"So you aren't lying?" I whisper and he shakes his head.

"No."

"Good."

"Are you okay?" he asks and I look down.

"Not really, are you?"

"Not really." Christian answers and I smile weakly. "But I have something that might make us both feel a little better."

"What?" He starts walking and begins climbing up my house, landing on top of the first slant roof. Christian becomes inches away from me and I can feel his breath on my face.

"How about this?" I raise my eyebrows as his lips start coming closer to mine. Butterflies begin fluttering around in my stomach. I shut my eyes and suddenly feel his mouth on mine. It's a simple kiss but yet it sets my heart on fire. He pulls away with a smile gracing his lips and leaving me breathless.

"Better?"

"Mhmm." I mumble and Christian chuckles. He starts backing away, beginning to climb back down and I'm confused. "Where are you going?"

"Why? Don't want me to leave so soon, I see." he teases and I laugh.

"Maybe." I whisper. Christian raises back up and comes towards me.

"Well, I have to get prepared for our date tomorrow." he states and my eyes widen.

"We're going on a date?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Yes, we are." Christian confirms as he tugs my lip away from my teeth.

"What should I wear?"

"Nothing." he voices and I shove his shoulder playfully. Christian chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Fine, wear something comfortable and be ready at four thirty." he orders and I raise my hand to my forehead, saluting him.

"Aye, aye captain." I say, with a serious face. Christian shakes his head and smiles.

"Well, sweet dreams, Anastasia." Christian whispers and I grin.

"Goodnight, Christian." He connects our lips once again, but this kiss is different from the first one. I feel the passion burn against us, as he places his hands on my face and pulls me closer to him.

He backs away and winks at me. I laugh and roll my eyes. Christian climbs down from the roof and lands onto the ground. That's my cue and I shut my window.

I fall back into my bed and lay still. My lips still feel tingly after our kiss and I smile widely. I know I gave into him so easily and freely. But he was right when he said that I felt something between us. And my heart believed him and maybe even trusted him. My eyes start becoming droopy and I let sleep overcome me.

**Christian's POV**

All I can say is _Thank God_. Thank God she believed me and listened to what I had to say. After I talked to my parents and went to my room, all I knew was that I had to see her. That I had to explain my side of the story and how much she affected me.

I'm going to prove to her and maybe even to myself that we belong with one another. I don't care what my parents say or anyone for that matter. Anastasia can be the one that changes everything for me and make me feel something real for the first time.

Tomorrow, for our date, she's going to be the first person I bring on my boat. It's something I want to show her and have her see my passion. My mission is to make sure it goes perfectly and nothing ruins tomorrow. Once I make it home, I get into my bed and become relaxed. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is big blue eyes, beginning to captivate my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks again. :) **


	4. First Date & Confessions

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews, keep them coming! I hope this is one of your favorite chapters, because it's all lovey dovey. My Father is getting better and thank you all for your support. Remember to check out my Pinterest Page for this story, the link is on my profile. Now, enjoy! **

* * *

I wake up a hour before my alarm goes off and peel myself out of bed. All my dreams last night consisted of Christian and our date later today. I kept wondering where he's taking me and what we will be doing. A smile is plastered on my face as I jump into the shower. My thoughts are once again about him.

After I take a long shower, I change into my short jean shorts with a gray v-neck t-shirt. I decide to braid my hair down my back and put on little makeup. When I go downstairs, I realize that my whole family is already awake.

Ray is at the stove, flipping pancakes. Whereas, Carla is cutting fruit up and placing it into a bowl. Jeremy's sitting at the kitchen table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Days like this makes me forget about all the bad stuff and take in my family like this.

"Morning everybody." I announce and they stop what they're doing to look at me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My Mother voices, smiling and going back to cutting fruit. I sit down next to my brother and steal a sip of his juice.

"Excuse me?" he asks, raising his one eyebrow.

"Oh, get over it." I mutter, messing up his hair. We both laugh and my parents stare at me.

"You're in a good mood." Ray says, carrying the plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing." I state, reaching for my napkin. Carla joins us, as she passes the fruit around. I pop a blueberry into my mouth and scoop some fruit next to my pancakes.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what happened to Jeremy's face." Ray questions, cutting his pancakes. I almost choke on my breakfast and reach for a sip of juice.

"It's nothing, Dad. Sam and I will trying this new trick and it didn't work out so well." Jeremy lies, slowly eating his food.

"Well, alright then." he voices, smiling at me and I grin. "So sweet pea, want to go fishing with me today?" Ray asks me and I'm frozen. What do I say?

"Uh, I- I can't." I whisper and he drops his fork, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Why not? What are you doing?" My Dad asks and I bite my lip.

"Lilly comes home today and I was hoping to see her." I say, making the whole thing up. Lilly actually comes home next week, I hope he doesn't know that.

"Oh, okay. Next time then?" I nod and smile in relief. Thank God. I finish my breakfast and ride my bike into town as Carla needed me to pick up some groceries .

I arrive into town and pass the local ice cream shop. That's when I spot a red Ferrari parked and my heart drops. Christian's in here. I don't stop and continue my way to the store. My Mom didn't ask for much and I buy only five things. I place the bags on the back of my bike and continue home.

Again I ride pass the ice cream shop and this time Christian's outside with friends. I hear cat-calling whistles coming from over there and that's when he turns around to look at me. His friends are yelling names at me and I try to ignore them.

"Nice legs!" One of the boys says, laughing along with the others.

"Knock it off guys." Christian orders, shaking his head.

I finally get away from them and take the shortcut home. The road is deserted and it's hard to ride because of the rocks. I hear a car behind me and it pulls up next to me. It's Christian. He stops his car and I place my feet off the pedals.

"Hi." he mutters.

"Hey." I answer, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry for them back there, they can be real assholes." Christian apologizes and I shrug.

"It's okay." I voice and he shakes his head.

"No, it's not. Any guy shouldn't be saying things to you like that." he states and I nod.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." I smile and look down. "So about our date, wear something comfortable and bring a bathing suit."

"How are you so sure I still want to go?" I tease and he chuckles.

"Oh, you're going." Christian orders and I giggle. "Meet me by the docks at four thirty sharp."

"Yes, sir." I say, smiling. He gives me a smirk and drives away. Wow. He always manages to make my heart race and giggle like a little girl.

It's been 20 minutes and I'm still looking at myself in the mirror. Everything needs to be perfect. My long hair is straighten, cascading down my back. I found a pale pink bikini to wear underneath my clothes and I'm already having self doubts about it. My nerves are off the roof and I'm trying not to panic. Okay, I'm ready.

I run downstairs and announce that I'm leaving. The time is already four fifteen so I ride my bike as fast as I can. When I arrive at the docks, Christian's standing there with his hands in his pockets. I jump off my bike and sprint over to him.

"I'm here." I mumble, trying to catch my breath. He begins laughing and rubs my shoulders.

"Breathe." he whispers and I nod. Christian latches onto my hand and pulls me along. We walk together, passing endless boats. Until we stop in front of a very large one.

"Wait, this is yours?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." he answers, climbing aboard and helps me on.

"Just how exactly rich are you?" I question, watching him set up the boat.

"Let's just say, very." Christian says, a grin on his face. He pulls the ropes and we begin sailing out into the ocean. As he's driving I look around the boat and feel the breeze past my face. I wouldn't mind spending my days out here like this.

When we get as far away from the docks as possible, Christian pulls off his shirt. Oh My God. My eyes widen and I shut my mouth, trying not to drool. He catches me staring and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Like what you see?" he teases and I nod. "It's your turn." I shake my head.

"I'm good." I whisper and Christian walks towards me.

"Come on, everything about you is beautiful. Don't be shy." Christian pleas and I bite my lip.

"Fine." I mutter, starting to take off my shirt, but it gets caught in my hair. "Ahh," I feel his hands help me pull of my shirt as he's chuckling. "Wow, sorry, this is so not sexy."

"I disagree." he states, throwing my shirt behind him. Christian leans forward and captures my lips. They move together in perfect sync and I release a moan. I pull my head away and slowly back away. "What are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm being free." I whisper, my feet shifting backwards. Christian observes me, deep in thought. I spread my arms open and fall back into the water. The coldness surrounds my body and I rise up from the water. I glance up towards the boat and Christian's nowhere to be found.

"Christian?" I yell, looking around. "Christian!" Suddenly, two arms wrap around my waist and I scream. Christian's behind me laughing and I'm ready to cry. I swim out of his embrace and splash him. "That wasn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, babe." he mutters, still chuckling about it. I roll my eyes and dunk my head underwater, discovering the ocean. When I rise back up, Christian's back on the boat and has climbed up one of the poles.

"What are you doing?" I ask, raising my hand to shield the sun from my eyes.

"I'm going to jump off." Christian answers and I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Are you crazy?" I scream and he smirks.

"Only about you." he says, while jumping into the water. Christian swims over to me and tugs me into his arms. "Are you having a good time?" I nod, smiling.

"I'm happy, here with you." I voice, wrapping my legs around him.

"Good." Christian states, giving me his boyish smile.

We swim back onto the boat and Christian immediately covers me with the towel. While I'm drying off, he starts unpacking food. I walk over to one of the beds and fall onto it. He joins me with fruit and drinks. I can't help admire him as he makes everything neat and organized. Christian catches me staring at him and he raises his one eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're perfect, I can't even look at you." I state, laughing. Now, it's his turn to be gazing at me. "What?"

"It's just, it's nice seeing you laugh." Christian whispers and I begin to blush, smiling widely.

"Thank you, for all of this. Today's been one of the best days of my life." I reveal and he smirks.

"It's time to start living the life you've always imagined, Anastasia." He reaches for a strawberry and feeds it to me. I giggle as he takes the second bite out of it.

"You're just my kind of man." I murmur, biting my lip.

"I would hope to be." Christian voices and I place my hand onto of his. "You're the first girl I've ever brought on this boat."

"Really? I'm honored, but why?" I ask, tilting my head.

"It's always hard for me to let people in and somehow here you are, capturing my attention." he explains and I stare into his eyes. "But I have issues and a past that I don't like to talk about."

"Everyone has a secrets, a past, and struggles. It's just how you overcome all of it." I whisper and Christian smiles softly.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Christian asks and I shrug. He leans forward and strokes my cheek. "Somebody like you could really make things all right for me." I bring our lips together and I feel his tongue slip into my mouth. As our tongues battle for dominance, I run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer to me. Christian lays me back, his body hovering over me. Our lips are still in sync with one another and his hands run down my body. Wait. Wait a minute. No, no. I place my hands onto his biceps, pushing him off me. Christian backs away and looks like I've burned him.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" he starts asking me a million questions and I shake my head.

"No, no, it's just, we were moving too fast." I state, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry." Christian murmurs, rubbing my shoulders.

"No, it's not you. It's that, you're the first boy I've done this with." I whisper and he stares at me, confused.

"Wait, are you-"

"I'm a virgin." I mumble, hoping not to make a fool of myself. Christian's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise.

"What?" I cover my face with my hands, feeling humiliated. "Ana."

"No. It's ridiculous and stupid, I know." I mutter into my hands. Christian starts chuckling, trying to remove my hands from my face.

"Ana, look at me." he orders and I slowly remove them. "It's not ridiculous or stupid, it's actually quite hot."

"Really?" I ask, biting my lip. "But then why were you so shocked about it?

"Well, Ana. First of all, look at you. You're insanely beautiful, caring, compassionate, and selfless. Someone would have to be crazy or blind not to be with you." Christian says, making me smile.

"Thank you." I mutter, sincerely.

"Now, we should start heading back." he announces, rising up and holds out his hand. "Would you care to help me sail this boat back to safety, Miss. Steele?" I slide my hand into his and nod.

"Why of course I will, Mr. Grey." We walk to the steering wheel and he grabs me by my waist, pulling me into his chest with a mischievous smirk on his face. I couldn't help smiling as we began to sail back to the docks.


End file.
